


A Little Experiment

by Nickidemus



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce returns to Betty, and they share a heartfelt reunion. Then she conducts a little experiment... Post-Avengers (2012).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Experiment

If Betty acted cold toward him or outright angry, she had every right. Bruce had accepted that eventuality without thought, that he deserved every ounce of pain she might inflict. He'd done enough to her to have earned it. All the same, it made him not want to be here as much as he felt he had to, his entire being doing a tug-of-war over whether he should just leave her alone or try to connect. Being used to inner-battles, it managed not to show on his face.

He buzzed her apartment and heard her voice come through, like a soothing balm to a very weary soul. "Yes?"

All it took was one word, and he realized he couldn't fight this. He needed to see her. "Betty? It's me. It's Bruce."

There was a long pause, and for some reason when he imagined what she might be doing, he wanted to believe it was excitement that made her hesitate to answer. Not hate. Not anger. Please.

"Come on up," she finally replied, and the door was buzzed open. He took the stairs two at a time, hurrying, unable to stand the suspense any longer.

When he reached her corridor, he saw that her door was open, and she was watching for him. There was a moment of hesitation on her part, then she broke past the door, down the hall, running and nearly flying at him. He had to drop his bag to scoop her up, laughing and feeling his heart threatening burst with relief.

"I wasn't sure to expect this," he admitted as she covered his face with kisses.

"The most brilliant, stupid man I've ever met," she wept, clinging to him.

He returned her kisses, more softly, lingering and savoring her. "I can't believe I went without this... Too long now. I missed how you taste."

A tearful smile stretched her mouth. "We have some catching up to do. I look forward to it."

"First," he said, slowing her down. "I have to show you something. The reason I've been away. What I feel like I've finally... accomplished. But we can't do it here. I need someplace private. Someplace big."

Betty looked tense then, but she nodded, trusting him. "I think I know of somewhere that fits that description."

It was a forest, outside the city and dense enough that they were concealed. He led her deep in, holding her hand. The sun glinted through the leaves, lighting their path yet also plunging them in a gray, dusky world, and it would do either one on a whim.

When he stopped, he faced away from her and urged her to stay a few feet back. He could see she was restless about being even that small distance from him, and it made him ache to see how fond her heart had grown in his absence. But even now, he had to minimize the risk. He looked about himself, judging what he might damage, finding said risks acceptable.

Then he let it come. He'd always imagined that rage would be red. But it was green. And he saw green when it came over him. He didn't fight it, simply growled and grew with it, clothes tearing and freeing him. The beast he now was turned on her, and he saw her jump, her hands shaking. She pressed them to her breastbone and forced them to still.

"Bruce?" she asked, bold and wide-eyed. "You're in there, aren't?" She was staring now at his eyes, head craned back. "Your eyes are different. It's subtle, but... yes, different. New."

His hand went out and picked her up, careful as if handling a porcelain doll. "Pretty, little lady," he growled at her. His intellect could still use some work, but he'd not hurt her. Never again.

She laughed, holding onto his hand where it was curled around her and holding her aloft. "And you're very big and... green." She laughed again, the sound merry and making his mouth almost curl into a smile, the look slightly sinister. "You could've just said something, Bruce. But I guess... I would've wanted to see for myself. Scientific curiosity! You know me too well."

He moved in to kiss her cheek, and she giggled at how large his mouth was, marveling when her hand touched his jaw, how dwarfed she was by him. "It's just... incredible."

He pressed his face in against her midsection, sniffing unabashedly, smelling her. He was purely instinct at the moment, so while it made her tremble, it didn't shock her.

"Hey, put me down for just a second," she said, her voice sweet, her eyes sparking with the smirk she gave him. "I have some other... scientific curiosities I'd like to finally satisfy." He didn't let her go at first, his expression stubborn. "Hey! Down."

He put her on her feet, watching her as she turned her back and tugged her top off, then wiggled out of her skirt. She kicked off her high heels, unclasped her bra, slid her panties off. It was all so sensually natural, the way she did it. Not a put-on. Just Betty being Betty. Particularly when she looked around nervously to be sure she wasn't seen.

Turning back to him, getting his rabid attention with her curves, her smooth skin, her big eyes watching him with so much trust and so much tremulous need. "I'm kind of curious how much you can understand right now," she murmured up at him. "So I hope you're getting this. That I'm not pushing you and just making you crazy. But I want to know... how it feels. When you're like this. Particularly your... tongue. You know? Lick?"

He understood. He picked her up again and laid her back on a soft patch of grass. He parted her legs and dipped his large head between them, his tongue coming out broad and flat and long. It fit into every crevice, deep and covering her utterly, rubbing and rough. Even just that first swipe made her arch and cry out.

Then he was feasting, growling and snarling like an animal. The flavor of her did seem to drive him to more ferocious devouring, but he didn't bite. He turned his head away only once to lick across her thigh, huffing against the urge to do anything violent and unexpected. He pounded the ground beside her, making her shake beneath him, then uncurled his fist, forcing it open. He slipped his palm beneath her, returning to her sweltering pussy, determined to have her finish, to feel it against his mouth.

A few, unchecked strokes later, she did, arching and clawing at his arm, riding hard against his tongue. Then she heard fabric rip as she lay panting and exhausted. She looked down and gasped at the sheer size of him, sitting up with a soft cry. "Bruce! I don't think I can..."

He shook his head vigorously, then pulled her gently nearer, putting her hands to his engorged flesh. He pounded the ground again when he felt her touch running over his shaft, then felt the hot press of her kiss against the tip. He was grunting and huffing like an animal, shaking and forcing himself to be still as she stroked, licked, worked him to his end.

If she was amazed at his size, the way she could barely accommodate touching him this way, she was more amazed when she heard him call her name as he ended. "Betty," strained and so much of Bruce even with the depth and the unleashed emotion that colored his voice. She stumbled back when he came, just avoiding getting drenched by the sheer amount of seed that shot from him.

Betty wanted to be tapped out on amazement, but it came yet again as she watched his body shrink and return to the Bruce she knew much more well. He was on his hands and knees, panting at the ground. He raised his head and grinned lopsidedly at her.

"You chose now to experiment?" he asked her breathlessly. "Here? And I thought I was the mad scientist."

She laughed and embraced him. "You started it," she accused playfully, kissing him. "But... you ripped your pants. More than usual, I mean. What are you supposed to...?"

He went for his bag. "You learn to be prepared," he told her. "So, Dr. Ross, what did you make of the experience? I mean, what will your very professional notes read?"

She bit her lip and shrugged. "Very successful experiment. With a footnote about how I'm becoming rather partial to green."


End file.
